Chalant Week
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: This is for Chalant Week! I'm planning on doing every Chalant week on this story every year. Chalant week is on the 28th of November in case you were wondering. Please review! It makes my day!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Its the 28th! Officially Chalant Week! Weird it's on a Tuesday! Currently as I'm writing this it's the 28th I know, procrastinator. Most of my others were made before this, which is weird, I know.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna had always been good at hiding her... _cycle._ She just casted a spell to get rid of the pains. Worst part? It only lasts five hours. Even worse part? When those five hours end all the pain that was supposed to happen combine and strike her. She usually had a timer on her phone and when it goes off she would excuse herself go up to her room and scream. Then either cast the spell again or...don't.

M'gann didn't get it, their bodies work...differently. Artemis once had to call off a mission because of how bad hers was and Raquel gets _really_ moody. This time for Zatanna though, she was watching a movie with Robin and her phone was dead.

Not only Robin though, the entire team. The couches were taken so she sat on the floor, back leaning against the couch and Robin had his head in her lap. Zatanna, out of nowhere, arched her back and grabbed her side with one hand and used her other to cover her mouth. The magician stood up and ran out of the room. Kaldur got up and paused the movie. Artemis and Robin chased after her, the latter worried about his lover and the other instantly knew what was wrong.

"Hey!" Robin yelled out pounding on the wall. "What's wrong with her?" he asked and turned to Artemis. "She's on her menstrual cycle, she casts a spell to take away the pain and every five hours all the pain comes back." Robin looked overall confused. Artemis groaned "You don't know?!" he innocently shrugged and smiled. "I live with all boys, sorry." Artemis went to open her mouth but she was interrupted by Zatanna opening the door with a smile on her face. "M'kay let's go." she said walking down the stairs and going back to where she was as if nothing happened.

* * *

Robin thanked the cashier as he walked to his motorcycle. Zatanna had explained to him rather thoroughly what she was going through. He did a bit of research and decided to get her chocolate, and ice cream, and cookies, _and_ just a bit more chocolate.

The cave was empty, but he knew she was awake, she always was and even if she wasn't she would pretend like she was. Zatanna's just difficult like that.  
He lightly knocked on her door. "naelc moor" he heard her mutter a smile grew across his face once he figured out what the words were. She opened the door and was a little bit surprised when she saw him.

"I brought a little something." Robin said picking up the bags and walking in the room. Zatanna closed the door behind her and hugged him. "You didn't have to." she said bashfully moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

She opened the bag and threw her head back with a laugh. He tilted his head slightly and moved closer. "Is something wrong?" he questioned she shook her head and hugged him once more. "You're a mind reader." she whispered to the boy wonder and kissed him, it was short but passionate.

"Best present ever."

* * *

 **I'm still getting used to the fact that Drabbles are supposed to be short. So I'm still trying to get the hang of making these things short but long at the same time ya know?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it? Any ideas for Chalant Week?**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-o! This takes place when they are both 16!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea!**

 ** _Author's P.O.V._**

Zatanna took a hesitant step toward Dick. Why was she so nervous? They've been dating for almost three years! She even knew his identity. "Hey Zee!" He said with a smile on his perfect face. His bright blue eyes shining when he saw her. She shook her head. She was getting of the point. "Hey, uh, do you maybe want to uh...?" he smiled and closed his laptop. "Yeah?" he questioned gesturing her to go on. "Do you want to have Thanksgiving with my family?" He excitedly jumped up from his seat. "Yes! Thanksgiving is so boring at the manor! It's just a bunch of Bruce's business partners and their families."

Zatanna smiled back and hugged him. Richard gave her a short passionate kiss. "We'll go at-"

"5? I'm supposed to get there early." he shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"I don't like your little boyfriend having a motorcycle." Zatanna's Grandmother (Whom she called Nana) said. Her Nana was hosting the dinner. Dick ran in the house and extended his hand. "Richard Grayson, thank you for allowing me to be here." Her grandmother took the hand. "Amanda Grodi." She smiled. "Uh need any help? I saw some groceries in the car."

"Oh! I forgot! Yes please! Some of the minor foods are in there!" Richard ran outside once again. "He seems like a nice boy." Zatanna grinned "Yeah, I'm just worried about Zachary." Amanda sighed. Zachary Zatara was her cousin. They were close in age, but Zachary was very overprotective of her. He doesn't even know that she has a boyfriend.

Dick ran into the house with the bags. Amanda guiding him to the place where he should put it. She had thanked him and he went to find Zatanna. But she wasn't there. He ran upstairs and found her with a brunette boy in another room. "Oh, hey Dick, sorry I left you back there." she bashfully smiled he shrugged. "Oh! This is Kennedy, he's my Nana's grandson."

Kennedy was very young. She had long dirty blonde hair and judging the posters in her room she loved Wonder Woman. "Hey Kennedy, I'm Richard, you can call me Dick if you want."

Dick and Zatanna had the job to greet the guests. While Kennedy helped Amanda cook. Dick got a few dirty glares from some of her relatives and they watched him closely others (Mainly the kids) were all over him. "I swear I saw him on TV a bunch of times!" One of them pointed out as they walked through the door. "Why don't you guys go to the playroom." One of her aunts called out as they were starting to set up. All the kids ran into the basement. "Playroom?" Dick questioned. "The basement, it's the kids area there's a bunch of stuff down there to play with." she explained. He nodded. When he got down there he was surprised. It was big, probably gigantic to most people. But he lived in a manor. On one side of the basement there were built in monkey bars that children were already on.

There was a bathroom at the far end on it and on the main part there was a large four-person black leather couch and two black leathered recliners that went with it. All facing the Flat screen TV mounted on the wall which was currently hooked up to an X-box. On a different section there was a ping-pong/pool table and a darts board. "I wish I had this." he admitted.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she layed her head on his shoulder. "Woah!" he let go quickly and ran to the child falling from the monkey bars, he caught her with ease and put her down. She muttered a bashful thanks and ran off.

"GUYS! TIME FOR DINNER!" One of the adults called down. Everyone ran upstairs, there were two tables set up Zatanna explained how the adults wanted to meet him so they would be sitting with them for this year. They had set up the food like a buffet. Plates and utensils and then food farther down. On the tables there were cups of gravy and pieces of bread and butter.

After everyone was done getting there food they had prayed and all the kids yelled out 'Let's eat!' before digging in. "So, how long have you two been together?" It was clearly a question everyone wanted to know. For what Dick had heard they had just recently heard about him. "Two, almost three years." Zatanna answered they nodded.

After many questions with even more answers the adults started treating him as if he were family. Though they would still give him dirty glares when he touched Zatanna. Dick had excused himself to go to the bathroom. "Zatanna, do you need the talk?" The magician choked on her stuffing for a moment and shook her head blushing. "What?!"

"Almost three years together? I wouldn't be surprised if they already did it." Amanda said coolly taking another bite out of her dinner. Zatanna blushed harder. "What do you mean, she would ne-" they all looked at Zatanna she blushed harder. "She's not denying it!" Amanda said in a sing-song voice. "No you did not." Zatanna shook her head and shrugged guiltily.

Her uncle got up and went to find Dick. A few 'whats' and 'sorry's' were heard.

"Uh, sorry about that." she said as they walked outside. "This is nothing compared to Easter at my house." Zatanna laughed and hugged him. "Maybe I can go there next year.

 **Bad, I know, but I'm rushing I only have two things done for Chalant week currently and it's the 26th! (Chalant week starts on the 28th)**

 **Hey! Me from the future (its the 29th) writing on my phone right now! Im in bed and I just clicked on one and Im writing this and posting it. I didnt have time to read over it I just remembered to post it a minute ago haha. Sorry if its bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i found out about this awhile ago. Chalant Week is the 28th of November! Ah! Hope you like the week long stories of my favorite ship. I've been getting these ready a week before hand. Currently it's the 21st of November. I'm trying to get these over with so all I have to do is just upload them everyday.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V**_

Their first pregnancy was rough per-say. They were married for a few months when it had happened. It was a surprise they weren't expecting it at all. They usually wore protection. Key word: usually.

He was on his way back from patrol. She was in the rest room shaking. There were three pregnancy tests. All positive. Artemis was spamming her phone with 'I'm coming!' messages. And a moment later the blonde busted through the door and held her best friend. Tears were streaming down her face. She didn't expect it. Artemis was a mother and was ready to help her through the journey.

Zatanna calmed down when the door had a slight banging on it. Artemis bit her lip. "Want me to get it?" Zatanna merely nodded. Dick was overall confused in the entire situation. The dinner she was cooking was burnt and Artemis was in their home. Artemis gave him a worried look and he pushed her aside and searched for Zatanna. He wrapped his arms around her. Still not knowing what was going on.

All he knew was the fact that she was scared and needed a hug. And he was the one who provided that hug. "I'm so sorry." she said still shaking. Dick looked toward Artemis a confused look on his face. The blonde just pointed to the sink. Pregnancy tests.

Positive.

His eyes widened. What? Him? A father? He tightened his grip on her. "It's okay, hey, it's okay." Artemis smiled it reminded her of when she was pregnant (I'll save that for Spitfire Week.) There were so many things going through his head at the moment. "We'll get through this, stop shaking, it's fine." he rubbed circles on her back. She calmed down in his grasp. They were going to get through it.

And they did.

* * *

The second pregnancy wasn't a surprise. They were trying this time. Marie Grayson was two and kept bugging them for the stork to bring her a little sibling. Oh how precious she was. (wait till she gets the talk)

It was a thing they announced at dinner. Or Zatanna did, not even Dick knew. It was at the manor, friends and family were there. The new members of the cover operations team (Young Justice) were there. Everyone was having a good time. Toasts were made and Bruce smiled at his daughter-in-law. "Any special announcements?" The girl gaped 'how?' she mouthed and the billionaire shrugged a smile on his face.

Zatanna stood up and all eyes were on her. It was two simple words she said and everyone freaked out. She was hugged (A lot) Dick got fist bumps and Wally calling him a 'dog' multiple times and the new members giving them disgusted looks.

* * *

She basically forced him to get a vasectomy after this one. Twins. TWINS. They named there second child Giovanni Grayson. Who was one and a half. Marie being about three and a half now. This time they announced it to a few people and then the public basically forced them to tell everyone.

They moved once again. It was a large house (Thank god for Bruce) not a mansion, it was big enough for them all. A large backyard. They had gotten two dogs over the time. Both German Shepard's. One was names Zeus and the other was named Rose.

They ended up naming the kids John and Sidney Grayson. They all got their mothers magic powers. Some more than others. Giovanni got the large portion of it. Giovanni had a leg defect when he was born. He needed crutches. Zatanna, wanting him not to feel left out, made a spell so he can walk for about eight hours. When he does it, it only lasts for three hours.

They all were superhero's. Except for John who always lectured his siblings (even his parents) the dangers of it. They never listened though. Marie was Nightwing's protege and was known as Nightingtale. (I think...?) Giovanni was Zatanna's protege and took after his grandfather as Zatara (the second) and Sidney was Batman's partner Robyn (Yes spelled that way.)

Their family was big. But perfect and they didn't want to change it in any way.

 _ **Ever**_ __


	4. Chapter 4

**I keep forgetting until last minute about these! Oh gosh! Hopefully you enjoy them (They'll be so rushed!)**

 _ **Author's P.O.V**_

Zatanna wasn't going to lie. She had almost cried when she got that phone call. The feeling in her gut that she might have to go up to her children and tell them that their father might not come home. She was currently pregnant with their fifth child. Yeah, he was definitely going to get a vasectomy, if he lives anyways. She shook her head not wanting to get that idea in her head. "Where are you going mom?" Giovanni questioned the other children looked up at her Sidney repeatedly asking if she could go with her and her twin brother-John- lecturing her about safety.

"I'm just going to the store, you older sisters' in charge, I'll be back soon." she raced out the door before any further questions were asked. God, she had a bad feeling about tonight, she begged him to stay tonight and now he's in the hospital. A stray tear fell from her guiltful and sad face. She could see Bruce rushing in the hospital trying to get away from the paparazzi. She ran up the the doors and pushed them aside easily and followed Bruce, who had Alfred and Damian behind him.

"Jason, Tim, and Barbara are on their way." he informed her she merely nodded.

* * *

"Everybody shut up!" Barbara yelled at Jason and Tim, who were in the back of the car. "I'm worried to, just calm dow- OH MY GOD IT'S A GREEN LIGHT GOOOOO!"  
She impatiently honked her horn and the person in-front of them got out of his car. "Oh, if this bitch wants a fight, I'm about to give him one!" she got out of the car and got in-front of him, people instantly pulling out their cameras.

"I got places to go!" she yelled out. He 'tried' to punch her but she easily dodged it and punched him back. He yelled many inappropriate words and got back in the car. She did the same. "Bitch." she muttered under her breath.

(I just added this part for laughs)

* * *

"I told you not to go." she breathed out a laugh. Dick nodded and gave her an apologetic look. "Can you please step out of the room? Surgery will soon take place."  
Zatanna nodded and walked out of the room where Bruce was. "Thanks for paying for it all." she said her eyes red and puffy. "No problem." She took a shaky breath and sat outside.

Bruce stated that he needed to go to the restroom and left for the moment. Damian looked up at his sister-in-law. "Grayson'll be alright." he said, still trying to keep his tough guy act up. Zatanna sniffled and shook her head. "That won't make me feel any better, I know what his injuries are." Damian looked down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm worried too, he's my older brother, one of the first that's given me a chance." Zatanna bit her lip and hugged the boy. He hesitantly hugged back. "Wow, didn't know he was a hugger." the two separated and saw Jason with a large smile on his face. Barbara gave Zatanna a look of sympathy and hugged her. Then the waterworks began.

* * *

It was night and they were still there waiting some asleep others awake and waiting. Zatanna, out of nowhere gasped and held her stomach and blood was staining her pants. A nurse ran in and instantly knew what was going on.

"No..." Tim muttered and she was taken into another room. "Wh-What?" damian asked looking at Tim. "She had a miscarriage."

* * *

Wally and Artemis sadly walked into the Grayson household, with their millions of children running around. "Where's mom and dad?" Giovanni question his elder sister now playing with Timmy. "They won't be here for awhile, their taking a small business trip." Artemis said with a smile on her face.

Wally looked pretty mad and pulled Artemis into the other room when the children were busy. "What!?"

"Did you get Tim's text?" before Artemis could answer Wally pulled her closer. "Zatanna's had a miscarriage." the blonde gasped and took out her phone. "We should be there with our best friends, and we're here babysitting and lying to their kids!"

Wally soon found out he said that too loud.

Way too loud.

* * *

Dick hugged his children carefully, many broken bones. It wasn't until they got home that Zatanna gave him the troubling news. It was then that they both got a wound.

 _ **One that would never heal**_

* * *

 **Short and horrible! I know! I'm SORRY!**

 **Please review, it makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey-o! Sorry I didn't post the other day, that's why I'm posting twice today! So look out for those!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

How long? Five months? God, it felt like five seconds. It was their five month anniversary. Granted, they didn't ever celebrate them full on just congratulate one another on it. But this time, he had a present. A very important one. He knew she deserved it, how she had stayed with him this long no matter the secrets. Did he get permission from the bat? No, but, he didn't care. He needed her to know.

But, not only her, he wanted the team to know. But, first Zatanna. He sent her a quick text to meet him in his room. Getting up she excused herself and ran to his room. She closed the door behind her and gave him a smile. "Happy five months." he said with a smile giving her a card that said on the inside:

"Can't believe you stayed with me this long, I feel so bad!"

she laughed and hugged him and gave him a short kiss. "I want to show you something that I don't want anyone else to know about." he told her, adjusting his belt 'not until later' he thought to himself. "Woah, okay, uhm, I know it's been five months but I think it's too soon." she said with a deep blush and ran out of the room. He looked surprised and went to chase after her but couldn't see her anywhere.

* * *

"I think he wanted to have sex with me!" she said to Artemis, Raquel, and M'gann, who were all in her room. "And, I love him with all my heart, and I want to lose it to him, but it's only been five months! I'm not ready!" the girls all nodded.

"That's unbelievable! you don't just throw that onto a girl! You gotta have a talk with 'em!" Raquel said impatiently. M'gann nodded and Artemis looked overall surprised. "That's not something I see Robin doing, I always thought he would be the one to take it slow in the relationship and you to throw it onto him." Zatanna glared at her for a moment then nodded. "Honestly, now I see it."

"Are you sure that it wasn't a misunderstanding?" M'gann questioned "I don't know, he was adjusting his belt." Raquel shook her head, fuming at this, I'm about to beat his sorry little-"

"No! i should talk with him, we're hormonal teens." she said with a smile

* * *

"I don't understand! she said 'I think it's too soon!" Robin said once again adjusting his belt, which seemed to be really loose today. Wally roared with laughter, wiping a tear from his eye. Roy cracked a smile and tried to stop himself from laughing. "what?!"

"I think that she thought that you wanted to have sex with her." Roy said pointing to his loose belt. She threw his head back and groaned. "I am such an idiot!" he yelled aloud and ran out of the room.

"Not even a thanks."

* * *

The couple ran into each other in the living room, not knowing that the entire team was watching. "look, Zee I'm sorry I-"

"No, if you want to then I'm ready." she said with a blush on her face. "About that, I'm so sorry, that's not what I was trying to show you." she looked confused "But you were-"

"I know, but it was just a big misunderstanding, this is the thing I wanted to show you." he said and with a deep breath took off his sunglasses.

"Oh, that kind of Dick."

* * *

 **Hahaha, I know I know, stupid. I kinda liked the ending though!**

 **Watch out for the next one coming today! Once again sorry for not posting yesterday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry that I didn't post twice the other day like I said I would. I just didn't know what to write! But I still need 7 chapters up on the story so look out for the next one coming up soon!**

 **I also know that this isn't something to joke about. Rape is a serious problem. I did a little bit of research on it and this is kinda like a prevention thing. Sorry if this offends you somehow and I got something wrong .**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

The raven haired girl walked into the cave pale, shivering, and bruised. "Zatanna, are you okay?" Artemis questioned, she being the only one in the cave, other than M'gann at the time. Zatanna stayed quiet and merely shook her head, her eyes dull and lifeless. She had been gone for hours. As they both approached her she tried to run away, not using her magic since she subconsciously knew that they were no threat. She didn't care where she was going. Artemis easily caught up with her and stopped the poor girl.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just me and M'gann." Zatanna seemed to calm down at this, but put her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I-I was coming back." she began, tears threatening to come. "And this man h-he grabbed me." Zatanna tensed remembering the event.

"H-he covered my mouth so I couldn't do my spells and so people couldn't hear me scream." Tears now pouring from her eyes she sniffled "I was raped, a-and people walked past just watching, not doing anything." Artemis and M'gann just hugged her. She tensed up but once reminding herself that these are her friends she slowly calmed down. "Tell me his name, what this fucker looks like and I swear he won't see another damned day of his life." Artemis threatened. The usual calm, joyful M'gann was fuming and ready to make this man pay for what he did. The boys walked in, laughing a each others jokes but all stopped, frozen in their tracks to see what was happening.

"What is going on?" Kaldur, who is usually level headed was now strict and impatient. "I-she..." M'gann began, but couldn't finish her sentence as she put her head down. "What the hell is going on?!" Connor yelled out. Robin ran over to Zatanna (Yes, they are dating at this time) he put his hand on her shoulder and she gasped and jumped up with a scream.

"Zatanna!" they all turned around to see Black Canary. "Everyone move!" she ordered and whomever stood in her way she pushed to the side. "What's wrong with her?" they were all silent "I cannot help her unless I know what's going on!"

"She was-she was raped." Artemis finally brought herself to say. Gasps went around the room. "Zatanna." Dinah whispered, pain in her voice.

* * *

The magician was slowly making progress. She wasn't as frightened when women touched her, but when a man did, it was a whole different story. Dick was torn but decided to take it slow, and talk to her telling her how it isn't her fault, and making her not bury herself in her room all the time. He tried his best to make her laugh and smile (Which worked) In merely a few months she was okay with him holding her hand or grabbing her waist. She still refused to go out alone after the event. And only a few days after the event it was seen on the news how a raper was almost beaten to death in Happy Harbor.

She slowly, but surely allowed other men to touch her shoulder and hug her. She just couldn't bring herself to go to school and focus on her work so some of the league members volunteered to homeschool her until she could go back. It was almost a year until Zatanna seemed fine with the kissing and other acts of affection Dick gave her.

Nobody spoke of the event, and it very rarely comes back to plague her mind of it's joyful state. She still has many nightmares about it and would try not to go out alone unless she absolutely needed to. She did end up having kids. Four actually. They still question her on why she is so strict about them going out alone. And it's the only thing Zatanna will never tell them.

* * *

 **Short and bad. Like I said I did a LITTLE research on it. A few things I decided to leave out like the bleeding anally or...other part. There's other things I just kinda forced in there too... I'm once again sorry if this somehow offended you. I might post the last chapter tomorrow or today, who knows.**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello** **missed a day yeah...but I may not post this until Wednesday AKA I missed 2 days. (really bad at this stuff)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 ** _Authors P.O.V._**

She didn't cry at his funeral. Not when she found out either. She made the speech calmly and merely watched his brothers take his casket. Not a single tear daring to come. She didn't feel bad. Not at all. Why? Because she knew he was still alive. They called the magician crazy all except two people. Artemis and Bruce. She was there when he supposedly died. She stated that until they find the heroes body she will refuse the news.

Not only because Bludhaven needs Nightwing.

But because Zatanna needs Dick. (That actually sounded really wrong so let's just say that she needed Richard haha)

* * *

"It happened here." she said turning to Artemis, now fully suited like her, and Batman. "An explosion happened and I passed out, when I woke up he was gone." Batman nodded and looked around the debris. "His utility belt is still here, Henry (The villain's name) must've taken it off." Zatanna grabbed the utility belt and examined it. She looked up the building was built on the beach. "Henry must've taken a boat, it leads to-"

"Gotham."

Henry was a new villain, and almost all villains have met the Joker or other big time villains. "He must've taken Nightwing as a villain bounty." Artemis stated and Batman bro a piece of debris in his hand growling.

* * *

"ugh, what am I doing here?" Nightwing questioned instantly reaching for his utility belt to find out that it was nonexistent. "That's what we want to know." he looked up, it seemed to be a tribe. "What are you wearing?" A child ran up and asked him tugging on his hair. A large man stepped up, he seemed to be the leader. "What is your name?"

"Nightwing" the leader smirked and helped the hero up. "You are far from civilization Nightwing." he lead Dick out of the hut and showed him the village. It must be a reservation.' he thought to himself. "do you know where Bludhaven is?" the man sighed and nodded. "One of us do, why? Is that your home?" he merely nodded and the man lead him to a hut, inside was a rather young man. "This is Romulus he will take you to where you desire."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" Zatanna screamed at Henry he was shaking in her grasp. "I saw him floating in the lake on a plank of wood, who knows where he is now!" Zatanna apparently thought the villain was lying and out of anger she was yelling out spells everywhere. "'Tanna stop!" Artemis screamed and pushed the magician away. "He gave us a clue, all we can do now is try and find him!"

The raven haired girls face turned pale and she dug her face into the crook of Artemis' neck. "What if he really is dead?" the blonde was about to reply but was interrupted by Batman

"Don't ever say that." Zatanna's hands clenched and she walked up to her father-in-law. "Why not?! he could have easily drowned! You and I, we, need to except the fact that Dick might have died! That he's dead, that he's...never...coming...back." Artemis was shocked per-say. No one ever yelled at Batman. But Zatanna wasn't trying to talk to Batman, no she was trying to talk to the man behind the mask.

"No body, no proof." Zatanna seemed even more angry. "This is an ocean Bruce! We can't just find him in a ocean!" He turned to her, not minding the unconscious bodies of their enemies surrounding them. He took off his cowl. "What if he washes up and someone takes off his mask? They'd know is identity!"

"You only want to find him because of his identity? God dammit grow up Bruce?!-"

"YOU THINK ITS BECAUSE OF THAT DAMNED IDENTITY!?" Bruce yelled out frightening both girls. "He was the first person I trained! I allowed him to keep my secrets! He was my protege! My-my son!"

* * *

Nightwing looked up, he could see Bludhaven from here. "Thank you Romulus!" he called out running to the buildings ahead. He saw how gloomy it was here, for the first time. He saw a boat coming back to the building he was at. He ran to there, in the boat was Bruce, Zatanna, and Artemis. They got there and bot his father and wife were clearly made at one another. "Anything else to say to me Zatanna?"

"We checked this entire ocean Bruce, he's not here. He may still be alive." she said rubbing her temple. "Let's go search-" She was stopped by Bruce. "You need rest."

"No I don't!" god, she felt like a child "Why do always treat me like I'm five! I will go search with you!" Bruce put his cowl back on and took a step closer to her. "And why is this?"

"Because I loved him god dammit!"

"That's good to here." they all turned to see the one and only Dick Grayson. She got there faster than the Flash would've. Hugging him, kissing him, thanking him.

"Don't scare me like that again, or you will be dead."

* * *

 **Okay, now this one may actually be my WORST one yet. Sorry for taking up your time with this crap.**

 **Review! It makes my day!**


End file.
